Technically Dead
by Roxasloo
Summary: Akuroku, RikuSora. Axel's death after a lovers' quarrel left Roxas in dispare, but what happens when he's back, what if his accident was actually an attempted murder meant for Roxas.


Technically Dead

Chapter 1.

It started to rain during noon and kept going, raining even now. I can't help but feel a sort of uneasiness. I seem to have forgotten something important. Recently Roxas has been acting strange, and his moods seem to have gotten worse, but usually he would throw some kind of angry tantrum, or throw things at me. But lately when we argue he just slams the door to the other room.

There's just something not right about tonight. I'm heading home right now, its after hours. My boss has been holding me back a lot since the company is doing pretty well lately. It's a good thing since I'm bringing home more money, but that also means I'm having less time at home.

Finally after a two hour train ride, I reach our apartment. The window is open…that means Roxas probably fell asleep waiting for me again. I ran up stairs as quickly as possible. When I entered our apartment most of the lights were off, and there was some fancy looking dinner set out on the dinning table: a rose…and a burnt…out..candle?..Oh crap…I forgot, its our anniversary today.

Trembling I turn on the lights and call out his name, "Roxas…I'm home…"

A small crash can be heard from the next room, and a red-eyed Roxas emerged from the bedroom. When he saw me... boy… that sad puppy expression changed into one of fury. His eyebrows furrowed, and eyes narrowed.

With a cold tone he said, "So you finally came home…"

I know I should be the one at fault for forgetting, but for some reason that tone set me off. I think it's just the idea of working late, and coming back to an angry spouse that set me off.

I just had to ask… "Whats that s'pose to mean?"

And then he snapped.

In between tears and anger he yelled, " DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS? OR YOUR TOO WRAPPED UP WITH YOUR NEW LOVER TO CARE?!"

That does it…I really don't know what's wrong with Roxas. I don't even understand what he's talking about.

"What do you mean new lover? WHO? WHEN?!" I yelled back.

"Does NAMINE ring a bell? Since you like to spend so much time with her lately before coming home." Roxas threw a photograph at me. The picture showed me and Namine walking to a café. She happened to be holding on to my arm at that moment. I actually remember it, but upon accusation by the one who I thought should trust me made me too angry to explain.

"What so you're spying on me?!" I yelled.

"NO! Someone just happened to see you two, and showed me the truth that's all!" He yelled.

As hurt as I am to see his tears, I was too angry to actually feel bad for yelling at him.

"THAT'S not even what it LOOKS like! She slipped and grabbed onto my arm!" I scolded, making it sound like he was stupid. Boy was Roxas not happy at that tone. He pushed me aside and ran out the door and into the pouring rain. I hasten my feet and ran after him. For such a little guy with small short legs, he can sure run fast, but not fast enough to beat me. I quicken my steps and finally got a hold of him.

"Roxas listen to me! Look I'm sorry! I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary! I'm sorry I was caught with Namine for some odd reason, I'm sorry it looks like a bad situation, and I'm sorry for yelling at you back, but honestly its not like that! I would never cheat on you!"

I rambled on in a desperate attempt to get him to believe me. He shook his head furiously mumbling on about how I'm a big liar, and he knows that I was just with him out of pity because he was a lonely kid back when we met.

Because of the rain, everything was slippery, and that was a chance for Roxas to loosen my grip on him. He pulled back in attempt to escape once more, and he ran on. My heart sunk into my gut when his foot slipped off the pavement making him fall back into the road. In a matter of seconds I could hear some horn go off, but Roxas was still on the ground. My heart raced and my found myself leaping off the pavement. I grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled as hard as I could.

Everything after that started to fade. Lights flashed above me, the sounds around me were very faint, and all of a sudden I was looking at the sky. Roxas came into view. I see him crying really hard, and I hear screams…it was Roxas. I wanted to say to him…don't cry…b'cause you look bad when you do…I wanted to pinch his cheeks …and tell him I'm glad he's okay…but I couldn't…everything was fading away…my Roxas is fading away…


End file.
